


Welcomed Distractions

by Cofui



Series: Apex Drabbles [2]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Light Angst, Multi, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cofui/pseuds/Cofui
Summary: This wasn't the first time Revenant found himself wandering around the legend complex in the dead of night but any distraction was a welcomed one. With all the other skinsuits asleep there wasn't much to do in the night hours of this planet.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Revenant (Apex Legends), Mirage | Elliott Witt/Revenant
Series: Apex Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812367
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Welcomed Distractions

Breathing.

Revenant remembered what it felt like to breathe-- to sleep peacefully. Bloodhound tuck themself closer to Rev, a tangle of limbs in Hound's suite. He rarely stays in his own suite anymore. It didn't have the same _warmth_. 

Revenant runs his fingers through their hair gently working through any knots he catches. Yet this only distracts him for a little while longer, he could feel the phantom pains crawl up his spine. Unlike Revenant, Bloodhound could turn off their mind, stop the traumatic memories, stop their pain, be.... _at peace_.

Rev mimicked a sigh through his voice box and proceeded to snake himself out of Hound's grip as gently as he could. Escaping with only a light stir and mumble from them Rev gently brushes his synthetic lips against Hound's scarred skin. Then leaves making sure to click the lock behind him. 

This wasn't the first time Revenant found himself wandering around the legend complex in the dead of night but any distraction was a welcomed one. With all the other skinsuits asleep there wasn't much to do in the night hours of this planet. Rev flexed his fingers at his sides, the whimper of his joints cut through the silent halls like nails on a chalkboard. Forever reminding him that he wasn't human anymore... He would never be again. 

Speaking of much needed distractions Rev hums softly taking notice of light seeping from Mirage's door. Mirage could be caught doing an all-nighter sometimes doing work outside the arena. Revenant would keep him company most of the time eventually convincing him to get some rest so he _doesn't lose his humanly glow_. He knocks gently to which no response came. _Maybe he's in the shower_ Rev mused pulling out Elliott's spare key card and using it to let himself in. 

After adjusting his optics to the light of the room he saw that, Elliott was _out_ head resting on his desk with his arm stuffed under it awkwardly, Rev huffed the trickster was definitely going to complain about a sore back tomorrow. Revenant glances at the papers he was currently drooling on, bar stocks and payroll. He sees why Elliott fell asleep like this. It was quite boring stuff. Revenant brushes Elliott's hair a side mentally smiling at the mess in front of him. 

_God he was getting soft._

Revenant slides his hand under Mirage lifting him into his arms. Mirage murmurs and stirs slightly but he shortly settles into the position. Rev brings him to his bed moving the ridiculous statue of himself to the nightstand. Elliott sighs into his covers picking up the soft snore much like Bloodhound's. 

Rev caresses Elliott's cheek lovingly something he'd never admit to doing willingly. Mirage leans into the touch subconsciously humming happily in his sleep. _Holy shit he was getting soft_. Pulling away from the touch Revenant slides back to Mirage's desk to get a better look at the paper work. He shuffles though it to pick up anything interesting to which he finds Elliott's sketches. 

El always had a knack for drawing when he was trying to focus on something else. It always gave him a fluffy feeling seeing him so beautifully drawn by his partner. It almost made him appreciate this horrid body. Rev hummed shaking the darkness from creeping back into his mind, placing the paperwork back the way he found it and makes his way back to the door. He glances back at Elliott momentarily then flicks off the lights, the molten orange glow of his optics dimming with the room. 

The soft click of the door behind him echoes of the walls in the hallway. It was back to wandering for the next welcomed distraction.

**Author's Note:**

> When there isn't enough fluff for Revenant and you gotta write some yourself. I will die with the Revenant/Mirage ship.


End file.
